Summer Paradise
by FuRaHeart
Summary: Pantai dan senja. Aku dan dirinya. Di hari musim panas itu memberiku kenangan manis bersamanya. Suatu hari nanti, ketika aku sudah menemukan jalanku kembali, aku pasti akan ke tempat namamu―'sa-ku-ra'―tertulis di pasir. / Inspired Song : Simple Plan feat Taka One Ok Rock – Summer Paradise / NOT SONGFIC / ONE SHOT


_Suatu hari nanti_  
_Aku akan menemukan jalanku kembali_  
_ke tempat namamu tertulis di pasir_

_Karena aku ingat setiap kali matahari terbenam_  
_Aku ingat setiap kata yang kau katakan_  
_Kita tak akan pernah ucapkan selamat tinggal_

_Katakan padaku bagaimana untuk dapat kembali_  
_ Kembali ke surga musim panas bersamamu_

_Dan aku akan di sana seiring jantungku berdetak_

_Aku akan di sana_

-o0o-

* * *

**SUMMER PARADISE**

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Inspired Song Simple Plan feat Taka One Ok Rock – Summer Paradise**

**WARNING: **Not SongFic, (Semi)Canon, OOC(maybe), typo, flashback, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue (?)

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**Hn, ****WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

.

.

.

* * *

**_Byuurr_**―terdengar suara ombak perlahan di pantai pada sore hari. Matahari yang sudah mau tenggelam terlihat seperti buah tomat yang sangat merah. Langitnya terlihat jingga, berbeda sekali dengan langit yang begitu biru di siang hari. Aku berjalan sendirian di pantai. Merasa sedikit kesepian. Ya, aku memang kesepian. Memandangi matahari tenggelam sendirian. Aku menarik napas dan membuangnya, kemudian duduk di atas pasir pantai. Pasir yang seharian terbakar oleh teriknya matahari terasa masih panas menyentuh kulitku.

Aku sedikit tanggahkan kepalaku menantang langit. Pandanganku menerawang menatap sejumput awan kecil yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai menjauh dari kumpulan awan-awan besar. Awan kecil itu memilih jalannya sendiri. Melayang terbang terpisah dari yang lain. Jauh dan kian menjauh. Menyedihkan memang. Begitulah yang terlihat di sana. Lalu mendadak hatiku pun terhanyut, ketika kurasa gambaran awan itu seolah menunjukkan diriku.

Ya, akulah si awan yang menyendiri. Sudah lama berlalu sejak aku putuskan pergi dari mereka. Memilih menjauh dan menetapkan hati untuk membuang segalanya. Ah, tapi kalau kuingat kembali bukankah aku di sanapun memang tak punya apa-apa. Aku telah kehilangan segalanya. Keluarga? Tak ada. Bahkan satu-satunya saudara yang kumilikipun―kakakku―justru membuangku dan karena dialah sekarang alasan utamaku memilih jalan ini. Jalan yang menjadi tujuan hidupku. Mengejar Itachi. Membalas dendam. Membunuhnya.

Begitupun dengan teman. Aku jadi teringat pada si Dobe yang berisik. Sosok bocah _blonde_ sok jago yang sesumbar ingin jadi Hokage. Kalau dia, mana mungkin bisa. Tampang tolol dengan sikap yang ceroboh. Hanya bisa bersemangat tapi tak punya kemampuan. Aku meragukannya. Tapi ketika teringat pertarungan terakhir kami di lembah kematian, saat dia berusaha menghentikan kepergianku, saat itu aku bisa lihat tekad kuat memang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Untuk itu terkadang aku benci mengakuinya. Ketika separuh bagian diriku pun percaya kalau memang dia mampu mewujudkan impiannya.

Kembali pada apa yang kumiliki yang sebenarnya tak aku miliki, bagaimana dengan orang yang dicintai?

'_Adakah?'_, aku malah balik bertanya. Tapi hatiku berdebar ketika aku teringat pada seseorang. Tubuh kurus itu. Wajah cerianya. Senyuman manisnya. Suaranya. Helaian rambut merah mudanya…

**Sa-Ku-Ra**

Aku tulis tiga huruf itu di atas pasir. Mungkin dialah salah satu kelemahanku. Penyesalanku. Dan aku tak percaya aku pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu ketika aku teringat sosoknya seperti sekarang, ada kalanya aku bingung. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, ketika aku merindukannya seperti ini.

Terkenang kenangan kami di musim panas yang telah lama berlalu.

Pantai dan senja.

Aku dan dirinya.

…

* * *

―_flashback__―_

…

Angin dingin berhembus kencang seiring suara deburan ombak menyapu pantai. Laut yang sangat indah, penuh dengan karang laut dan hamparan pasir-pasir putih terlihat berkilauan. Sejauh mata memandang adalah biru yang terbentang luas. Hanya sebatas garis tipis cakrawala yang memisahkan bagian antara langit dan bumi di ujung sana. Musim panas yang terik, pikirku seraya menengadah menantang langit. Melihat sorot matahari yang mampu membakar kulit.

"Sasuke!" suara cempreng itu terdengar memanggil. Aku gulirkan onyx-ku melihat sosok gadis musim semi yang berlari-lari kecil bermain air di bibir pantai. "Ayo kemari!" ajaknya ceria sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan lalu berusaha mencipratkan air laut padaku yang berjarak 10 meter darinya. _Bodoh_, pikirku. _Jelas tak akan sampai, kan?_

Aku bersikap tak peduli. Memilih duduk di tempatku berdiri. Pasir kering yang terasa hangat kududuki. Sementara dia masih asyik bermain-main sendiri. Berlari kesana kemari. Buat aku tak mengerti apa menariknya tempat ini. Teringat kejadian pagi tadi, Sakura datang dan merengek-rengek memintaku menemaninya pergi ke pantai. Jujur aslinya aku sendiri malas. Lebih baik tiduran di teras rumahku yang sepi daripada menghampiri tempat paling panas di musim panas.

"Justru kalau tak ke pantai, musim panasmu tak akan lengkap!" jelas Sakura berusaha membujukku. "Ayolah, kapan lagi kita bisa pergi. Mumpung lagi liburan tak ada misi. Ayo Sasuke, Ayo!"

"Hh~..." Sambil mendengus pasrah akhirnya aku ikut juga menemaninya. Teringat aku mungkin tak akan lepas dari bujuk rayunya. Memang tak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa diajaknya, karena teman-teman kami kebanyakan sedang menjalankan misi atau pergi latihan ke tempat lain. Eh, dan barulah kusadari kalau hanya berdua gini jadinya kami seperti sedang pergi berkencan.

Ehem…

…

"Waah, seruuu!" kata Sakura sambil duduk di sebelahku. Kami―tepatnya dia―bermain-main di pantai sampai hari menjelang sore. Sakura sudah lakukan banyak hal sejak siang. Bermain air, mengumpulkan kerang-kerang dan bintang laut, membuat istana pasir, bendungan dan benteng.

**_Byurr!_**

Suara ombak yang tenang menemani kami berdua yang sesaat terperangkap dalam keheningan. Terlalu larut dalam keindahan pemandangan senja yang memesona. Aku melirik Sakura yang duduk begitu dekat denganku, dan tiba-tiba membuat hatiku bergetar. Aneh, aku merasa berbeda dengan perasaanku kali ini. Padahal kami sering bertemu dan dia selalu berkeliaran di sekitarku. Tapi sekarang kurasakan kehadirannya malah membuatku tenang, aku tak merasa kesepian lagi. Dan kalau kuingat kembali memang jika bersamanya, berada di sampingnya, aku tak pernah merasa sepi. Apa itu karena dia selalu berisik? Entahlah.

"Sasuke…"

Aku hanya menoleh menanggapi panggilannya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku datang kemari."

"Hn." begitu saja responku.

Hening sejenak. Seperti biasa, gadis itu tahu kebiasaan diamku dan memilih bersenandung memecah suasana sementara dia asyik menggambar sesuatu di atas pasir. Sebuah payung, yang menaungi tiga huruf namanya 'sa-ku-ra' dan tiga huruf namaku 'sa-su-ke' tertulis di atas pasir.

"Sasuke…" tiba-tiba Sakura bicara lagi, "Gak bosen apa daritadi diam aja?" tanyanya.

"Bosan." ucapku terus terang.

"Huh~… makanya sudah kusuruh ikut main, kau tak mau."

"Tch, kekanak-kanakan. Kau tahu kan kalau sebenarnya aku malas datang kemari. Kalau sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang." ajakku lekas berdiri.

"Tunggu dulu! Tunggu sampai matahari terbenam. Aku mohon. Sebentar lagi." cegah Sakura, lekas menyusulku, menarik ujung kaos biruku ketika aku berjalan pergi.

**_Brukk_**

Gadis itu ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa, tersandung apa dia barusan sampai bersungkur begitu di atas pasir?

"Aduh, sakit. Gara-gara Sasuke sih!" kesalnya sambil berusaha berdiri sendiri.

Huff~… Aku tahan tawaku. Jangan sampai meledak ketika melihat wajah cantik itu kini belepotan pasir pantai. Ya ampun, kenapa sih dengannya, ingin buat aku terhibur atau apa? Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti bocah berusia 5 tahun.

Sambil menggerutu, Sakura bersihkan pakaian merahnya yang jadi sedikit kotor. Tapi dia lupa dengan wajahnya. Melihat noda itu, tanpa sadar tanganku terangkat dan menyentuh pipinya. Sontak kami berdua sesaat membeku. Emerald itu membulat, menatapku tak percaya. Aku sendiri juga begitu. Mendadak bingung. Apa yang coba kulakukan?

"Hmm, wajahmu penuh pasir." ucapku, menjelaskan maksudku. Kemudian kubersihkan pipinya.

"Oh―ya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang perlahan bersemu merah.

_Oh shit_, jangan tunjukkan ekspresi begitu dong!, bentakku dalam hati. Jujur melihatnya sekarang makin membuatku gugup. Dia…

"Yang mana?" tanyanya, sambil sentuh sebelah pipinya yang lain, berusaha bersihkan sendiri.

"Hn." Selesai aku bersihkan bagian pipi kiri, kutelusuri sisi wajahnya yang lain. Kening. Alis. Mata. Hidung. Dagu. Dan… sejenak jemariku terhenti ketika sampai di bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

**_Deg!_**

"Sa-su-ke?" bisik Sakura pelan, ketika kusapukan ujung jempolku melintasi sudut bibir tipisnya.

Panas. Ini memang musim panas. Setelah dari siang tadi berjemur di bawah terik matahari, wajar bagi kami kalau badanpun, wajahpun ikut menghangat seperti ini. Tapi rasanya lain. Perasaanku menjadi aneh. Rasanya aku… aku ingin… kami…

"mmph―"

Berciuman.

Ekh?!

Waktu sesaat seakan terhenti saat jarak antara kami terhapuskan. Meski aslinya itu hanya sekejap karena ketika aku lekas sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan, aku lekas menarik diriku menjauh. _Bodoh, _rutukku dalam hati. _Apa-apaan barusan?!_, makiku pada diri sendiri.

**_Srett_**

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung berbalik pergi, bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tanganku kedalam saku celana, walau rasanya aku ingin sentuh bibirku yang tiba-tiba jadi terasa kaku. Seolah sesuatu yang lembut tadi masih menempel diatas bibirku. Atau ingin kucengkeram juga jantungku sendiri yang mendadak berdebar menggila tak normal. Argh, juga sekalian saja kujambak rambut raven _chicken butt style_-ku saking tak percayanya dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa. Masalahnya kalau itu kulakukan, aku pasti akan makin terlihat aneh.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura sendiri?

Aku hentikan langkahku, kembali menoleh ke belakang, melihat gadis itu masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri tadi sambil masang tampang bingung, sedikit menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Ugh, aku gigiti juga bibir bawahku. _Bodoh, dia masih syok ya?!_

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat kita pulang! Kutinggal lho!" teriakku sok ketus.

"Aaa―i-iya, Sasuke, tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Ck~ iya…"

Jenjang kaki itu mulai melangkah. Setelah melihatnya makin mendekat, aku kembali percepat langkahku dan berjalan di depannya. Karena aku tak mau dia melihat wajahku yang memerah, atau kulihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Ah, ini hari musim panas paling panas.

…

―_end of flashback__―_

* * *

…

…

…

Kutorehkan sedikit demi sedikit garis di atas pasir. Hari ini sambil mengenangnya aku gambarkan sebuah payung yang menaungi namaku dan namanya. Gambar yang sama persis seperti yang dia gambar di hari itu. Meski lebih dari tiga tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, sejak aku tinggalkan dirinya di malam purnama yang menyakitkan, jiwaku sendiripun seakan hancur. Tapi aku tahu ini resiko atas keegoisanku sendiri yang memilih jalan berbeda dengannya. Meskipun begitu tetap saja, aku tak bisa menyangkal dan hentikan perasaanku yang mengalir ini. Terus memikirkannya, mencintainya…

Aku mencintainya? Karena sedikit insiden di hari musim panas itu?

Mungkin saja. Karena setiap kali kenanganku mengingatkanku pada hari di pantai waktu itu, di hari aku bersamanya yang memberikan sedikit kenangan yang tak bisa aku bawa kembali. Di musim yang kupikir bukan menjadi alasan kenapa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi aku sadari setiap kali aku mengingatnya, jantungku berdebar dan itu seakan membawaku kembali ada di tempat itu. Membuatku berpikir seandainya bisa kuberikan seribu hari yang kulalui tanpa dirinya diganti dengan sehari agar bisa kembali bersamanya.

...

...

"Sasuke!"

**_Deg!_**

Aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku berbalik cepat dan melihat di sana Kabuto sudah berdiri menungguku.

"Aduh, kau ini kalau mau jalan-jalan bilang dong, bikin khawatir saja." Seperti biasa ia ngomel lagi, "Ayo cepat, tuan Orochimaru memanggilmu. Katanya dia akan ajarkan jurus baru."

"Hn." Aku bangkit dari dudukku, bersiap menyusul Kabuto. Sebelum pergi sekilas kupandangi kembali tempat kosong di sampingku.

_Sabarlah Sakura, meski tak sekarang, tapi seiring jantungku berdetak ketika teringat dirimu, aku selalu berharap kelak aku akan ada di sana. Ya, aku akan di sana. Di kehidupan nyata ketika kau masih menungguku pulang, kita akan kembali ke pantai itu. Aku akan melihatmu menerjang ombak, bermain di pasir dan kita akan berjalan bersama menyusuri bibir pantai sambil berpegangan tangan. _

_Suatu hari nanti, ketika aku sudah menemukan jalanku kembali. Aku pasti akan ke tempat namamu__―__'sa-ku-ra'__―__tertulis di pasir. Tunggulah…_

.

.

.

=0=0=0=0=0=

**The End**

=0=0=0=0=0=

* * *

**A/N:**

Kyaaaaa… Fanfic macam apa ini?! #gubrak

Ehm, mendadak bikin karena lagi terhanyut sama lagunya Simple Plan feat Taka One Ok Rock yang Summer Paradise. Dan kalau dihayati liriknya malah mengingatkanku sama kisah SasuSaku. Makanya begitu ketak-ketik, eh jadi FF GaJe begini (^w^)a *padahal project lainnya terlantar* #plak

Ga apa-apa kan, anggap aja lagi nyela, daripada belakangan ini ga updet fanfic ehehe~ *ngeles*

Hei, ini beneran bukan songfic-kan? *ragu* Coz gak aku tulis satu lirik Simple Plan asli (kecuali translet-nya) di sini (^-^)a

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Fic ini dibuat alakadarnya, gak tahu apa ceritanya cukup memuaskan bagi kalian atau tidak. Maaf aja klo jelek ya, ehehe~… karena itu sekiranya berkenan setelah baca mungkin ada yang ingin disampaikan silahkan saja review, OK?!

Cukup sekian… m(_ _)m

Sampai jumpa di FanFiction lainnya by **FuRaHeart** (^-^)/


End file.
